Flower of Vows
by DaggerZero
Summary: AU. (Yaoi warnings) While looking for the Flower of Vows Jou gets into an accident. Seto find him and takes care of him. The two grow closer to each other, but why can't Jou shake of this sad feeling? Based on the manga Wild Rock.


DZ: Being sick does weird things to the mind...

Shuichi: Like putting cutesy fanfic ideas to you head?

DZ: Uh-huh...Ehehehehe, anyways, this fic is based on a chapter in the Wild Rock manga called Innocent Lies. It's about Emba's and Yuuen's father, Yuni and Selem. And the Flower of Vows! 

Zero: I'm sure no one gets what you're saying.

DZ: Shush you. Anyways, I first thought that it was going to be Yami and Yugi for the story, but I think Jou acts more like Yuni (and looks like him too), well as a young kid. So I decided to make the actual Wild Rock story for Yami and Yugi. Which I'll write later...Eheh...

Shuichi: But how will it work? So this story will have a sad ending? Like in the manga? And will Jou be Yugi's dad? And Seto, Yami's dad?

DZ: Nope, I got that one all figured out. So just sit back and relax. Mwahahahaha!! Oh, and for those who actually know what I'm talking about, this won't be a caveman story. It's AU, and it's not modern times either, more primeval stuff, but not caveman. LOL, I'm feeling stupid. I'll make it work...somehow...OK! On with the fic...

Zero: DZ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gravitation, Megami Kouhosei and Wild Rock. Although she wishes Emba was hers.

DZ: Do not!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Stupid jerks!" Jounouchi growled. "They must be just screwing with me. What's so great about the Flower of Vows, anyways?"

He stopped looking around. "Grrr...There aren't even any flowers here. Argh! They say it only grew on rocky terrain areas. I'll get that damned flower, no matter what. That'll show them."

The fair-haired boy headed forward on the obscure path, brooding as he went. He didn't notice the small patch of grass infront of him until it was too late.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Jounouchi fell into the trap, hitting his head on a stone. He didn't feel his ankle tear, and had only one thought before the darkness claimed him. _'I'm sorry, Yugi.'_

Earlier

"So what did she say, man?" 

"She was so happy! She accepted my proposal right away.!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, I told the Flower of Vows can make any girl swoon."

Jounouchi snorted at the last statement. "How can you people get so worked up over a stupid flower?"

The two who had been talking earlier looked at Jou. Suyun, the man who had the flower, frowned at Jounouchi, "What did you say?"

"I think it's just stupid what the village mage says. I think it's a bunch of bull." Jounouchi leaned back against the tree he was sitting by.

"Well, it's none of your business, brat!" 

"Quit it, Suyun." Telek said, holding back his friend.

"What'd you call me?!" Jounouchi stood up, baring his teeth. 

Suyun leaned close to the boy. "It's none of your business, anyways, brat!"

Jounouchi lunged at Suyun. "Then I'll jus make it my business, you jerk!"

The group looked comical, Jounouchi trying to grab Suyun's shirt, and Telek trying to hold both apart. He wouldn't have to hold them for long, for a new voice shouted.

"Jounouchi!" Jou stopped, and looked behind him. A short boy with wild, tri-colored hair stood there, panting as if he had been running.

Suyun, which had Jounouchi in a headlock then, let go of him forcefully, saying, "It's only because your the village head's son that people ignore you insolence. But you're not even his real son. Be mindful of people, brat."

"You've said too much, Suyun." Telek grabbed the arm of his friend and dragged him away from Jounouchi. He looked back to the fair-haired boy. "I'm sorry for his temper, Jounouchi. Don't mind him."

Jounouchi scowled at the two men's retreating form. After they were completely out of view did Jounouchi acknowledge the other. "Sorry, ya' hadta see that, Yugi."

"What's wrong Jou?" The boy approached him. "What did they do to you?"

"Eh?"

"You've got a bruise on you cheek." Yugi touched his cheek carefully. Jounouchi winced, feeling a small sting there.

"'S nothing, Yugi. Just a mark." Jounouchi sat down by his tree again. Yugi sat beside him, giving him a worried look.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Ah, nothin'. He was jus gettin' on my nerves, being cocky about that stupid flower." He sighed, leaning against the tree.

"Flower?" Yugi frowned, trying to think of what he was talking about. "Oh! The Flower of Vows! Yes...I think it's very romantic."

Jounouchi looked at Yugi quickly. "Not you, too. You believe in that hoax?"

"Erm, well, no." Yugi said hesitantly. "But I think the idea of getting someone a very rare flower, risking your life in the process is very romantic. I'd like for someone to do that for me."

"Eh?" Jounouchi blinked. "I think someone has to be crazy to that...But, I can get you one. If you really want."

Yugi giggled, blushing at the same time. "Jou, it's only for lovers to do that kind for each other. I love you, my brother, but that's not the kind of love you do that kind of thing for."

"Well, it's still the same thing!" Jounouchi cried out, standing up. He pointed his thumb to his chest. "I love you, so that means I can give you the flower right? You give it to the one you love, ne?"

Yugi thought for a second. Then smiled, "Well, I guess...But, it's very dangerous, Jounouchi. I don't want you getting hurt."

Jounouchi blushed and laughed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now let's go ask father if I can go look for this dumb flower you want so much."

********************************

"Absolutely not!" Rukka exclaimed. 

"No it's not!" Jounouchi protested. "I can find one. I'm really good at hunting."

Rukka sighed, rubbing his temple. He did not have much time for this. The village had bigger problems. Yugi saw his father's stressed looked. "It does not matter, Jou. I don't really want a flower."

"But Yu-" 

"Enough, Katsuya!" Their father roared. Jou winced. Their father never used that name, unless he was very angry or very serious. "Now, please...get this nonsense thoughts out of your head. The village has enough problems as it is. Don't make me worry about you, too."

Jou opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Jou sighed and let Yugi drag him away into their room. 

"Jou, I don't really want the flower. Please don't be mad at father about this." Yugi said.

"It's not just that, Yugi." Jou sighed. "What Suyun said...I-I want for people in this village to respect me. Not just because the village head is my adopted father..."

"Oh, Jou..." Yugi went to him and gave him a hug. "I respect you Jou. Don't forget that."

They didn't speak anymore after that, Jou scheming as he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his room. He pretended to sleep, waiting until he heard his brother's even breathing, signaling that Yugi was finally asleep.

So, in the dark cover of night, Jounouchi snuck out of his home, determined to find the Flower of Vows.

****************************

Back to the present

It hurt. Jounouchi came out of the darkness yelping in pain. 

"You're finally awake." An unfamiliar voice said. Jou sat up to find a man, no, wait, he looked about Jou's age, with dark brown hair dressing his left ankle in small strips of cloth. "I'm sorry if it hurts. I think you tore it, so you're going to have to put up with it."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: Bwahahahaha!!!

Shuichi: That's way too short.

DZ: I know, but I feel woozy. I think I'm getting a fever. So I gotta go now. Ciao!

Zero: Read and review peeps.


End file.
